Endless Waltz: The Christmas Alternate
by Shadow Fox2
Summary: An Alternate Ending to " Endless Waltz: The Great Return" in spirit of the holidays!
1. Leaving

Okay guys! I'm back! Here is a little something since it's closing on Christmas. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What if the ending to "Endless Waltz: The Great Return" changed? Its 5 days before Christmas and Marimaia troops invaded the earth before Christmas Eve. What if Mariamaia was saved, by the American Pilots, but would happen if they were told to leave the area at once and Matthew ran Relena out to safety and left her in certain spot and only took Mariamaia. This is what might happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All 6 of the American Pilots were around a frozen lake, Trel had finished her operation with Niki's help. Matthew was sitting by a fire while Amy fed the flames; Jason and Savanna were in their Gundams doing some repairs. Jason jumped out of Death Fortress and hit the snow, but got up scrambling to Matthew. Who sat looking at the flame,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matt, we got to go now!" Jason shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nice try, Jason." Said Trel as she removed her gloves and came out of the tent where Mariamaia was kept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think your losing your touch Jason." Said Niki as she sat down next to Amy who was drinking some tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm not kidding! Why can't you guys believe just this once!" he ranted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on Jason," said Amy " Even a 2 year old wouldn't believe you." She chuckled a bit at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" He's not kidding you guys." Said Savanna as she appeared from the shadows the 4 were shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's a first Jason telling the truth." Said Matthew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey! I'm truthful." He snapped back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sure you are," said Niki as she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." Said Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" More like the President of the Untied States." Added Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
" So what's the big hurry?" asked Matthew looking at Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The doctors want us out of here ASAP." She said calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But, what about Mariamaia?" asked Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The others will be here in 25 minutes and counting." Said Jason as he hit the stopwatch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Then lets move it people!" he shouted as he stood up and made his way to his Gundam. The others weren't too happy about this but what the doctor said goes. They launched a few minutes later, they left the fire going so they could find Mariamaia and help her get medical attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The 5 original Gundam Pilots were following 6 peps on their radar, but they soon lost connection.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn it! Where are they!" shouted Duo as he slammed his fist in the cockpit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just keep looking, they could be close by." Stated Trowa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No they aren't." said Heero  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Then where the hell are they Yue!" shouted Wufie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The American Pilots received more information, about what they had to do. They had to find a place to stay with their Gundam somewhere in the USA and stay separated until further notice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So the question for today is! Where would you go with your Gundam that's in the USA? Also what are you going to be doing? Hanging out at the bar, snowboarding, or lying around? Boo-yeah! See ya later!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	2. To Roam

I do not own GundamWing or the songs. Not the whole gang is here which is okay. Hopefully they will read it eventually.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" There back to save the world, by popular demand. An ancient legend is coming true a force with the power that could threaten the entire balance of the world. See how six people can make a difference, get ready for the greatest adventure they've ever faced."(I all ways wanted to that, this belong to Pokemon, so I do not own.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yue, Chang, Maxwell, Barton, Winner! Report back to the enemies base at once!" shouted Lady Une. The group pulled back and returned to the base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The 6 Americans were in the air flying away from where they once were. Everyone was silent, until Dr. J came up on screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well done, you have received the information about you 6 being separated?" the 6 nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Very, well you may proceed. You have some unfinished business to take care of." After that he was cut off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The pilots headed in different directions, Trel headed towards Florida were the house of the mouse lived. She saw the Disney World one of the happiest places on earth being surrounded by Scorpios and people were still inside it the theme park.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
("Just Communication" is playing in the background.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh great probably one of Bin Heads ideas." she finished off the Scorpios and the people were escorted off of Disney Land. One of the Scorpios was falling from her attack and was about to land on a little girl holding her stuffed Minnie Mouse. Trel caught the burning Mobile suit and picked up the little girl gentle with Ocasta hand and dropped her off by her mother. Who was crying hysterically as she received her daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you! May god bless you!" she shouted as she hugged her daughter. Trel smiled and left carefully not to harm the other people who were trying to get out. She heard the little girl shouting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mobile Suit man! Mobile Suit man!" she stopped and saw the little girl who she saved. She stopped and knelt down, the girl looked scared she gathered her courage and held her stuffed Minnie Mouse up her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Here you can have my Minnie Mouse." She said sweetly as she placed the animal in Ocasta's hand. Trel didn't want to take the kids stuffy she gentle moved her hand forward, telling for her to keep it. The girl just shock her head and ran said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You keep it! Merry Christmas!" She said and ran off to her mother and hugged her. Trel smiled and said in a computer voice " Thank You."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel heard of a group islands that was in middle of lake that Disney owned and wasn't in use she decided to go there. When she go there she found a huge house and an underground spring were she decided to keep Ocasta. What she didn't know was a security cam recorded her Heroism.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason headed to the swamps of Louisiana, when he got there he was expecting a party, but instead a pack Scorpios surrounding a town. Death Fortress was firing at the Scorpios firing to get their attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(" Its So Alright!" is playing.)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Scorpios were drawn way from the town and were defeated in the swamp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Any one want Scorpio Gumbo?" said Jason in a Louisiana accent. He heard cheering from the crowd and the town. He made Death Fortress bow and he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you! THANK YOU! You're a wonderful crowd! A dead crowd but a wonderful crowd indeed!" he said to the Mobile Suit that was sinking into the swamp. Jason went deeper and deeper into the swamp until he found a huge house that was on a little island. He parked Death Fortress near by and took out his stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Great! I'm stuck with the freak'n snakes and gators!" he shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What Jason didn't know was that some one taped him and it was tourist with a video camera in his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(" Last Impression" is now playing.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy went up north to Wyoming the Scorpios were there also. They were surrounding a cattle ranch. Amy took care off the Scorpios with her flamethrower and none of the forest or cattle was harmed. A little boy came up and took off his hat and looked up at the fire Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank ye! Kindly!" he shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" May the lord bless you." Said his father as he came up behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy smiled knowing her job was done. She flew over a few mountains and found smoke and huge log cabin she parked Phoenix near by a base of a mountain. It was lightly snowing; she made herself some hot coco and made herself comfy. What she didn't know was that a reporter that was on his way into the town caught sight of her flaming Gundam and recorded everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(" GundamWingWings" is now playing.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was on her way to Hawaii, when her radar picked up something near one of the 4 major islands. She dove under water and found out what it was; it was the Scorpios holding up a surfing competition. Some of the surfers were out in the waves, trying to stay on their boards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its better to give then to recive."She said in a smirk. Savanna took action and slashed the Scorpios from underwater and a cyclone form. When she stopped spinning and the water disappeared, all the surfers and people were cheering on the beach the surfers road in and they gave her a wave or said " Thank You," Savanna spotted an island a few 100 miles away that would be her place to stay until further notice. When she got there was a huge white house and she put Storm Shadow in a near by cove. She realizes that the surf competition was being recorded by ESPN.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(" White Reflection" is playing in the background)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Niki had decided to go the west coast of California surf, sun, and sand was all that mattered to her. When she got there Scorpios were all a round a beach, Niki know she had to take action at once so she did. She attacked in her bear mode and Gundam mode, destroying the Scorpios.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Every party has a pooper, that why you invented you." She sang as she destroyed the Mobile Suits. When she was done she spotted a forest outside of the city, she decided to go there to make Kodiac more at home that she could work on some herbs to heal. She was about to take off when she heard the crowd cheering, she made Kodiac wave and she was off. When she got there, there was a logged cabin near a little lake. Little did she know there was a Navy fleet was they're recording everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(" Track 30" is now playing.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew had decided to go to the heart of the Untied States, Washington D.C. The Scorpios surrounded the White House and how did Matthew react well here it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Die you assholes!" as he took out beam saber and cut them in two. When he was done he was standing on the front lawn of the White House. The President came out, followed by his guards he shouted,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you, Pilot!" he shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your welcome Mr. President." He said and he flew off towards the island near Washington D.C. When he got there a huge house was waiting for him with nice fire a blazing. He put Shinning Bird Wing in the hanger that was underneath the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mr. President, we have reports through out the Untied States that all the Scorpios have been destroyed, sir." Said an officer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" By what?" he asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 6 Gundams, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The ones form Operation Meter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, sir they are unidentified."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that was a long chapter. Tell me if this is okay with you guys for element control Amy is getting Fire, Savanna gets Storms, Trel is getting Earth, Matthew is getting Space, Niki is getting Forest, and Jason is getting Mountains. If you want to change one put it in the review. Boo- yeah!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	3. And there off!

I do not own Gundam Wing. So we got the okay from you guys, so here is the answer to the question. HeeroYue195: I'm sorry I get your review after I posted the next chapter, I am really sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufie arrived at the know destroyed base, a back crew brought in an injured Mariamaia. They were instructed to go to into a tent where Lady Une waited for them the tent was full of computers and solders. Noin, Relena, and Zechs were there also waiting for them. Une was near a certain station where 6 TV's that were being broadcast from different parts of the Untied States. When they came, Une was not looking happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Would you mind explaining this?" said Une as she pointed to the 6 TV's. Each showed a different Gundam destroying the Scorpios. The group was silent as they watched what witnesses reported. Excuse me I forgot that Jason was going to Swamp sorry my bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It was like an angel or something that was sent here to save us." Stated the women holding her child. They were in front of a nearly destroyed Disney Land. Then Ocasta appeared on the screen slashing the Scorpios and saving the little girl. Duo saw this and ran out of the tent like jackrabbit on hot sidewalk with a huge grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where's he going?" asked Zechs none of the them answered as they continued watching the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was watching the TV where there was a little family up in the mountains.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It was like one of those miracle things, it just appeared out of no where." Stated the older man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It looked like it was on fire, when it saved us." Said the little boy " It was so cool." Heero chuckled at the child's innocence. A second later a short clip of Phoenix was caught barbequing the Scorpios. Heero just chuckled as he left the group and walked towards his Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufie was watching the third screen quietly as he watched this skater punk talked to the reporter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It was this huge bear thing one minute then it turn human and destroys those eight leg freaks." A few seconds later Kodiac was shown transforming into both moods and killing the 'eight legged freaks.' Wufie just smirked and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" My little fairy, destroying the eight legged freaks." And walked out of the tent with a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa was watching a surfing ESPN as he showed a native suffer of Hawaii talking about something,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It was huge like, the great Tsunami expect it was not here harm the native people of Hawaii," He said, a picture of a waterspout appeared then a Storm Shadow appeared when it stopped. Trowa sprinted out of the tent pushing anyway that was in his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena was watching the TV's closely when she say the President of the Untied States on the TV.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I would like to thank, the young pilots who saved our country and my life." He said, " If they are found they well receive gold medals." Then the Shining Bird Wing appeared destroying the Scorpios one by one. Relena whispered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew," and ran out of the tent with Zechs hot on her tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatra and Noin were watching the last screen, where an old lady was with spoon was shouting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm tell'n you! The Swamp creature is back he is not happy, he fired the crawfish things well like crawfish!" Then the two laughed as they saw a Death Fortress take some bows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So Quatra, would you mind explaining," as Une took a deep breath " WHAT IN GODS NAME IS GOING ON!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatra started to laugh nervously and said " True love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With the American Pilots they were watching the reports about them and there teammates. They were proud of each other and when they got more settled in to the house they found there was everything that they need food, water, entertainment, and transportation. A few days later they when they woke up they found a Christmas tree in there living room filled with other stuff, they also found note that said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear American Gundam Pilots,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Happy Holidays! You will be staying for a while, but don't worry your safe. Incase your wondering how this stuff got here its because the house is programmed for your every need. Fell free to check out your towns and please try to keep a low profile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From,  
  
  
  
The Doctors  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group decided to check out the town they close to on there 2nd of staying at there home making the date the 22nd, so they got dressed and went to go visit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	4. Story

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel went to go and check out Disney World one of the happiest places on earth. It was particularly empty. Trel had brought, the stuffed Minnie Mouse that little girl gave her hoping to return it, if she was still there. She found the little girl on the carousal, as he mother was on bench watching her daughter ride it. She walked up to the lady and sat down next to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Excuse me, ma'ma?" she started  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, is there something I can help you with?" she said kindly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, I wanted to return this to your daughter." She said as he handed the stuff mouse to her. The women gasped and started to stutter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You're the one that saved my daughter?" she said shockingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, ma'ma." She said quietly as she put the Minnie Mouse in her hands. " I know what your thinking what's a girl like me piloting Mobile Suit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, that's not even close to what I was thinking." She said Trel looked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I was thinking about how can I ever repay you?" she said " I know how about I take you out to dinner?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You really don't have too," said Trel, but her stomach growled in disagreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I insist," she said as she pulled Trel up as they went to go pick up her daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mommy who's this?" asked the little girl as they walked out of the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" This is um,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Angel, you can me Angel." She said with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I like that name." Said the little girl. " I'm Sarah," she said as she extended her hand, Trel knelt down and shook the little girls hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its nice to meet you, Sarah" said Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Same here." replied Sarah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm Carline Oak." Said the mother as she shook Trel's hand. The trio went to dinner at Mrs. Oak's house, and Trel meet Mr. Oak. It was a nice dinner and Trel offered to help clean up, Ms. Oak wouldn't allow it. They say around the fire and had coco, when Sarah ran out of her bedroom with her PJ's on and ran to her mother and sat on her lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mommy, tell me that story." She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Not now sweetie we have guest." Sarah sighed in disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Go, head I don't mind." Said Trel as she took a sip of her coco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Oak  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm positive." She said with smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Louisiana, Jason walked into the town to get something to eat. There he saw the lady that was on the TV talking about him and Death Fortress, being the swamp creature. She was owner of the restaurant and he was only costumer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Can I help you with something sonny?" she asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, may I have the Jambalaya and crawfish please?" he asked as he sat down at the bar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Coming right up." She said as she went into the kitchen and few seconds later se came out with the food, he started eating the food when the lady said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I haven't seen you before are you new around here or something kid?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yep," he said as he took the last gulp of Jambalaya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sonny, you could out eat a gator with your appetite. Tell you what since your know in town the dinner is on the house."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you, I think." As he took another bite of crawfish. " You wouldn't mind telling me about that swamp creature now would you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sure thing sonny."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy had decided to go out and eat in the local town it was a small town only one restaurant, but that was okay with her. She went and was seated; the waiter came and asked for her order. She waited a few minutes and the order was brought, she started eating when the man on the TV came in. There was no room left to sit in and eat dinner for his family. Amy waved them over and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You can come and sit over here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you," said the women.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your welcome." She said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mommy can we finish that story that Grandpa was about to tell us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Of course, if it's okay with this young lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's fine." She replied as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Niki had decided to go and eat on her way back up she caught an old man telling story so kids on a park bench she walked over and started listening. The old man looked up and asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Can I help you with something miss?" He asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, but is it alright if I listen to the story?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Of course it is." Said one of the kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Can she Grandpa?" asked the other kid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your welcome to join us." Said the Grandfather.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you." She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna went into the town, check out local party she watched the hula dancers and flame jugglers it was very interesting. Up next was story told by the king of the native Hawaiian people. Savanna sat and listened as she drank out of a coconut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew had just returned from Washington D.C making sure that the President was secure which he was. When he got home, he sat on the sofa and turned on the radio and found station talking about an old legend that Americans told he heard of Wild Bill Hicock and Paul Bunion, so he thought it was going to be something like that. Boy was he wrong. The story started out like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Once upon when the earth was still young there were 12 Guardians each with his or her own element and animal guide. The 12 were spilt in half and both hated side another each other. Fire, Storm, Swamp, Earth, Space, and Forest on one side they were called the Protectors and Time, Water, Sand, Shadow, Light, and Ice on the other side were called Preventers. The Earth Mistress was girl who controlled the powers of the Earth; she could create spikes and mountains with her power. Her friend was the Unicorn named Ocasta, who was very loyal and friendly to the Guardian and her greatest weapon was her dragger that were strapped to her dress. Her greatest rival on the other side was Shadow Master, for you see he lived in the Shadow and could move to were ever a Shadow was and appear there a second later, his scythe he uses in battle and his allies a huge bat named Death Scythe. He was the prankster of the group and was always in the territory of the Earth Mistress. All ways listening to her sing to the Unicorn that never left her side. One day the Earth Mistress fell into a trap with Ocasta and were knocked uncounious, when she woke she found her self in a dark place she tried to get but was pushed gently, she looked up to the Shadow Master and his cheesy grin. He had saved her from the trap and her Ocasta was saved also. The Earth Mistress was grateful and became good friends with the Shadow Master, and that friendship turned into love. One of the Earth Mistress best friends was the Mistress of the Forest she had a little fairy named Kodiac as her guardian and she had the abilities to heal anyone. They were good friends all ways helping out in each others realms, but the greatest enemy the Forest Mistress was the Ice Master he was cold and unfeeling his dragon named Shenlong was the same, he could create ice and snow storms with his hand and as his element his very hard to get through especially with his kantana by his side. One day his Shenlong got very sick and his pain was heard through out the land, the Forest Mistress heard the ice dragon's pain and rushed with some herbs to heal the dragon. The Ice Master wouldn't let her near the dragon, but he soon found out if she didn't help that Shenlong would die. He let her help the dragon and he was well in no time the Forest Mistress smiled at her work and returned to her realm. A few days later she found a ice rose in her palace, a romance evolved between he two. The Swamp Master was the funky one and had a Griffin named Death who protected him well. He had the power to control the swamps and its creatures; you did not want to mess with him. He was okay with the others so there was no conflicts with him, the Sand Master was very peaceful so they got along fine with his 3 headed dog named Sand Rock and his best friend was the Water Master. The Swamp Master best friend was the Storm Mistress who lived near the an island wear the Water Master lived. The two did not get along, because of there differences on was sky the other was water, enough said. The Water Master had a serpent named Heavy Arms and the Storm Mistress had Pegasus named Storm Shadow. The Storm Mistress had the power to create storms and could fly with her sword as a weapon. While the Water Master had a triton and his serphant to back him up. One day a group hunters she was hit and was knocked uncouniuos as she hit the water with her Peguses were chasing the Storm Mistress. The Water Master felt her and another's chasing after her. The serphant and him found the Storm Mistress sinking to the bottom of his ocean. He saved her and got rid of the hunters. The Storm Mistress was advised to say in his Kingdom until he thought he was safe enough to return to her Kingdom. The longer they spent tighter the more romance appeared. The Fire Mistress was very fierce and powerful at the time with her Phoenix who she called Phoenix at the time by her side. She had arrows that could cause fire to any element. Her rival was the Time Master who had a falcon that he called Zero and a sword that could slash through time. The two were to opposites and never go along with each other when one day a evil sorcerer tried to take over their Realms, they decided to team up to defeat the evil and they won. There friendship turned into love and you get the picture. The last two the Master of Space and the Mistress of Light were the leaders of the two sides. The Mistress of Light had a white bird who she called Peace was her guardian and her weapon was her light that she created in her hands and the Master had sword and a dragon called Wing. The two leaders both lived on the moon and met often secretly so that their teams wouldn't find out they kept a secret. One day a evil force came and took over the world and the two teams had to team up, they defeated the evil, but they were separated from each other, to this day there spirits live on separated one living in one world and the other in this world." The storytellers finished the story and the American returned home, they found the book about the story and saw that it had pictures and they saw the characters, it looked exactly like them. The thought was were they the Master and Mistress of those elements and were the Gundam Pilots there loved ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not telling you. Well not yet anyway. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


	5. Happy Holidays!

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group did some research on the story, and found pictures from an old book in the library that they were close to. They checked it and found that the pictures of the Master and Mistress, looked exactly like them. Which was a major surprise, but they didn't believe it, they thought it was mistake a mere legend no more. When they returned home they, found some presents under there tree, but it was the 23 and it was late when they got back, so they left the present opening on the 25, Jason on the other was pissed off because he celebrated Hanukah and Christmas. There was no Monraih (You know the 7 candle stick thing.) so he got one, and he just opened the presents. The next day they decided to go to try and get the Holiday spirit, which they did from the snow to the presents, the singers, the pipers, and just the night of being here. Even thought they weren't with their family or friends, but hey they were still here with them in spirit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel wore a light jacket as she walked through Disney World. She saw the carolers singing. Since it was Florida there was no way a snowballs chance in hell that it would snow here. There was fake snow though even the children knew it; they still had that same old glow on them if it was real snow. Trel smiled as she watched the little kids through those fake snowballs, she was hit a few times as she tried to get out of range. She laughed as she was hit and pretended that she had fallen, the ground in pain, but it came out in laughter. It was nearing around 10:00, and the little ones were taken out of the park Trel was the last one to leave, as she headed for her little ferry that would take to her little island. AS the boat left, Sarah came running off the dock holding a package.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Angel! Angel! Here catch!" she said as she threw the box. Trel caught and looked up to see Sarah and her family waving to her as her ferry was gaining speed. They shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Merry Christmas!" the family shouted. Trel smiled and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Merry Christmas! And have a Happy New Year!" Little did she now that a cloaked figure was on the boat with a smirk on its face, as it saw Trel wave to the little family as it disappeared into the shadows. When she got home, she set the present down by the tree. She had a fire going, and some hot coco. She sat down and continued to read the book, trying to figure out the ending, but before she could figure it out, she felt something light brush against her cheek as she read, she brushed it away thinking it was a fly. She continued reading until it finally brushed against her check. She dropped the book and looked up to the cloaked figure holding a missile toe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Holy Shit!" she screamed as she fell of the sofa and in surprise. The cloaked figure just laughed, at the sight. The figure was holding its gut as it laughed. Trel stood up quickly, but was quickly knocked by the cloaked figure that was still laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason if this one of you sick jokes to piss me off! Well Merry Christmas it's working!" She shouted, she said as she pulled the hood down and saw the one and only Duo Maxwell and his cheesy grin to boot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dou!" she shouted in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The one and only." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" How did you? When did you? Where did you?" she asked surprisingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" News report, after the 20th, and the happiest place on earth." he beamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay, then could you please get off me!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Spoil sport." He said as he got off her and helped her up. When she wiped her self off, she heard to cough; she looked to see him holding the missile toe above their head and puppy face. Trel smiled as she kissed him on the lips and placed her hands on his chest as Duo put both hands around her waist. Neither of them noticed the two ornaments that appeared Gundam Ocasta and Death Scythe Hell, plus the fact that it was snowing in Florida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Niki went to do some skating and boarding, on the coast of California. She had the time of her life and few extra present that were handed out to her for some reason. She read the tags and it ether said  
  
  
  
  
  
" To the Bear Pilot who kicked the eight legged freaks ass. From the skater dude."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" To the Pilot that saved the surfing and skating of Cally! From the suffer dude."  
  
  
  
  
  
Niki laughed her up as she made her way to her cabin. When she reached the cabin, she found a bundle of roses of her porch. She picked it up and smelled them she smiled as she took her gifts in side she put the roses in vase, she heard some thing from outside she turned around quickly and ran to the porch to see Wufie on the pathway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" My little fairy," he chuckled " scared of the big bad dragon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well news flash you little fairy, kicked the big bad dragons butt." She said with a smirk. Wufie started to walk forward with a huge smirk on his face. He chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your suppose to be the lady, so how about you invite me in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well maybe I don't fell like being a lady." She said. Suddenly Wufie pulled into a kiss, she quickly pulled away and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What a minute there's no missile toe," but was cut off whenWufie pointed up and she saw a missile toe. " Oh, never mind." She said as the y returned tot here passionate kiss as snow fell form the sky. Two ornaments appeared on Niki's tree Shenlong and Koadiac.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was, riding her four-wheeler from the town. It was a very quiet town the family that she saved gave a few presents. She was cold and freezing form her ride, it was a blizzard out there. She was going to start a fire when she got in and set the presents down. When she got in a fire and dinner was made she was confused as she set the presents down, but when she stood up. She felt some strong arms; grab her from behind and someone nuzzling her neck. She turned around to see Heero with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't want to know what you've been up to, Mr. Perfect Solider." Said Amy as she poked him in the cheats, he grabbed her finger and hand pulled her into a kiss. He broke away, and  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's what I've been up to." He said with smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Very, clever Heero. Very clever." Amy said as she kissed him back. Two ornaments appeared on Wing 0 and Phoenix.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was out surfing; the native Hawaiians gave her some gifts for Christmas. She was in her wet suit, it was hot here, but it was cold in the water. When she returned home she was tried, but then she heard some one come from behind, she turned quickly ready to strike, but she slammed into the wall. She was a little dizzy from the shock and couldn't see the captors face. She felt something on her forehead it was Trowa's forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trowa?" she said in whisper, he nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You have to stop slamming me into the wall." She said with a small smile, he laughed and kissed her fore head and made his way down to her lips. It was snowing when they kissed and Storm Shadow and Heavy arms appeared in her tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was tried when he got home he had watched the President give out another thank speech to him the other Gundam Pilots. When he sat down, the doorbell rang, only one person knows he was here and that person was he. He got up ready to take was going to hit me he opened the door and was tackled down. He heard crying and some tears on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew?" came voice from his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Relena." He said as he pulled her off him and helped her stand up. She nodded and hugged him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I've missed you so much." She cried  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I've missed you to Relena." He said as he kissed her. A dove appeared on the tree right next to Shining Bird Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was out on his porch drinking something. When he started laughing evilly and pressed a button soon fireworks were going off in the swamp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Happy 4rth of July! Uh, I mean Happy Holidays!" he said in a hyper way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Happy Holidays! Everyone! Hope you liked this! I'm taking a break and after Christmas I'm back writing. Later! Peace! Boo-yeah! (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


End file.
